Home
by MBSAVfan1
Summary: Just a short little one-shot about what MIGHT have happened after the dning of the 4th movie. This has no relation to any of my other Ice Age stories, just so you know. Enjoy, and this will probably stay a one-shot unless people want to read more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, first one-shot. Tell me what you think. And one thing, this has no relation to any of my other stories, but sorry if it confuses you. Remember, no connection. Oh, and speaking of my other stories, I'm almost done with the 3****rd**** chapter for Love of a Friend, so yay! And if anyone has any requests for Survival at Sea, I'd like to hear them. And I'd like to take a vote for anyone that reads Acceptance. For the big conflict, should it be a big fight between them, between Squint and one of the herd, or something bad happens (earthquake, blizzard, etc.)? Tell me what you want, and whichever gets the most votes, I'll do.**

Raz gasped as she pulled herself out the water and onto a floating piece of ice. Shivering from the icy waves and coughing from involuntarily inhaling water, she collapsed on her side. She wrapped her arms around her and curled up, trying to warm up. It wasn't working.

Her memories were foggy, she remembered seeing her brothers mercilessly thrown into the water, taking a step forward to help, before she was hit as well, with a force so great she _knew_ it had broken some bones, and then… nothing. It was all a blur from there.

She could feel her side aching, indicating her fractured ribs, and her shoulder definitely wasn't in the socket anymore. And, judging by the way she couldn't move her wrist without experiencing large amounts of great pain, she'd snapped it as well.

At least she was alive, though.

But she wasn't sure she wanted that. She had no family, so home, nothing. That mammoth… he had taken everything from her. Sank the only home she'd ever known, probably drowned all of her brothers, turned her sister against her, _and_, to top it all off, had killed the only fatherly figure she'd ever had. And while he got to sail away and have his happy ending, with his wife and daughter and friends, she was left with nothing.

She shivered again, but this time, it wasn't from the cold. She slowly sat up and looked around, wincing from the pain. It was dark, but her eyes quickly adjusted. Other pieces of ice floated around her, but nothing that indicated her family was anywhere near, alive or not.

Even if they had survived, she had no idea where they were. They could've been anywhere in the ocean, drifting around and hopelessly lost. _Lost_. The word echoed around her head. It's what she was. Lost. Alone. Alone in dangerous, unknown waters with none of her companions, no weapons, no proper ship, nothing to keep her safe. She shivered again.

Lost… she didn't want to be, but she was. Lost and all alone in cold, dark waters. Swallowing hard, she laid back down and curled up again, closing her eyes in misery. And for the first time in many, many years, she cried. She cried herself to sleep, the deepest she'd ever slept.

She woke up, hours later, but she knew immediately knew something was different. She was no longer laying on the ice, she was surrounded by something she recognized easily, mist. Lots and lots of mist. And she couldn't feel the ground, or water, or the ice, or… anything.

She glanced around. Where was she? She saw something glinting in the distance and, figuring she might find something to guide her or give her a basic idea of where was, hopped in that direction. Arriving a minute or so later, she was confused to find a large golden gate glimmering there, towering above her so high she couldn't see the top, nor the bottom because it was surrounded in fog. She couldn't see her ankles or feet either.

She slowly reached up a paw and hesitantly pushed, unsure. She, being a former pirate, knew to expect the unexpected when traveling into an unknown place.

She slowly hopped inside, amazed at what she saw. She saw all of her brothers around her, lounging on clouds and drinking from silver chalices. Spread around on the multiple clouds were fields and fields of weapons, every sort she could think of. Swords, daggers, spears, starfish, sea urchins, everything. With her family there and all the weapons, it was a dream come true to her, almost like… heaven.

Heaven.

Was she dead? She looked around and realized that was the only logical explanation for all this. Either that, it was one crazy, messed up (in a good way, of course) dream. She slowly bent down and touched the nearest sword, an exact replica of her favorite spiral shell one, her first ever weapon given to her in her life. It was a present from Gutt, but the memories didn't bring feelings of sadness, like she predicted.

"Hey! Raz!" a voice called out, and Squint came up to her. "About time. We were wondrin' when you were gonna come in."

"Huh?" she was still very confused. She didn't know if she was dreaming or dead.

"Here, have a drink. The food here is _amazing_."

He hopped up on her shoulder and hugged her neck, surprising her so much she almost dropped the sword she was holding. Wait a second…

She'd dreamt of weapons before, lots of them, but in her dreams, she couldn't _really_ touch the sword. She could feel it's texture from _memory_, but there was difference between memorial feeling and actual contact. But she could tell, it was real. And that meant she most certainly _wasn't_ dreaming.

She slowly approached her friends with Squint by her side. Gupta patted the area next to him, inviting her to sit down and be comfortable. She did. And she had to admit, the clouds were the softest thing she'd ever felt. Gupta latched onto her arm and gave her a squeeze, and she realized happily that it no longer hurt from the dislocated shoulder.

"Good to have you here, Raz." He murmured. She couldn't help but hug back. She was finally truly happy. So maybe the captain wasn't there, but who cared? She was finally in a place where she could be happy, be free, with her brothers. She didn't have to be a perfect pirate anymore to please the evil ape. She didn't have to act like something she wasn't (although she _did_ enjoy it). She'd never have to be anything but herself here, she was finally home.

She was finally happy.

**So, what'd you think? Remember, this has no relation to any of my other stories, in any others that I may or may not write, they will be alive. Oh, and one more thing. I **_**still**_** can't get over writing for Ice age, so I'll take requests for any stories that you want to see. As long as it stays K, K+, or very mild T (I refer to stay in the K's, though).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I just wanted to give you like an idea of the aftermath, what would've happened afterwards and whatnot. You know, how she's enjoying it and such.**

Raz poked a hole through the clouds and looked down. Ever since she'd come to the mystical place, she felt nothing but happiness. She enjoyed looking down at the world she used to live in, it amazed her she thought she'd been so happy and so wrong.

Laying down on her stomach, she propped her head on her paws and looked down, focusing hard. Sometimes, if she concentrated enough, she could see a close up of the earth. And, as impossible as it sounded, she could effortlessly hunt down any other creature down there with one blink and a single thought.

She zeroed in on the mammoth family who she used to be so angry with, but now felt neutral. It was nearly impossible to feel any negative feelings when living in a perfect paradise on clouds.

He was gathered with his family around a campfire, the area around them dark. It was all one huge day in heaven, the sun never set, and you didn't need sleep, energy was endless.

She watched as three tiny white balls of fluff played by her old friends paws, smiling softly. She'd admit, the tiny saber cubs were cute- ok, adorable, something she wouldn't say to save her life back on earth. Here, she could say anything, express what she truly felt, and not worry about being judged; her brothers (ok, so they weren't really, but they all felt close enough to be) as well. She'd learned so many things about them she never even considered, it was almost scary. Almost.

For example, Squint had a total of forty to fifty some brothers and sisters, a combination of older and younger, and he was the only one born singular. All the others had been born in litters, the least three and the most seven.

And the main reason Silas had left his home before he was accidentally set adrift: he was being forced to marry, betrothal, they called it. She thought that was a cruel thing, being forced to spend your life with someone you didn't know/like.

See? Shocking things she'd never even considered.

Someone laid down beside her. "Hey Raz."

"Hey Squint." She grabbed him and rolled over onto her back, tossing him up in the air a couple times, him laughing, enjoying the feeling of falling, and the trust. He knew he could trust her here, they were all a perfect family now.

She let him lay on her chest and they just looked at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation with their eyes. That was another thing. They're bonds, emotional, communicational, among others, had grown stronger. They could almost always guess what the other was going to say next.

Their almost trance like state was broken when an echoey whisper could be heard. They knew what that meant. Somebody from earth was talking to them. "Hey guys." It spoke.

Raz gasped lightly. "Shira!" she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift and soak up her words. She missed the saber, she was quite possibly her closest friend back on earth. Both being the only girls, they were naturally like best friends, although they did bicker sometimes.

"I- I'm sorry. I don't know if you can hear me, but… I know you're gone now, for good." They shared a glance. "I- I found you today. I didn't want this to happen, I just…" she looked down and saw Shira struggling to hold back the tears building in her eyes. After all, they had a healthy brother-sister/ sister-sister relationship.

Raz cupped her paw and whispered into them a simple message. Then, sitting up, she opened it held it out to the hole and blew on it, like she was sweeping something out of it.

Down on earth, Shira stood on the beaches, gazing through watery eyes at the floating being in the water, curled up on a piece of ice. She'd recognize it anywhere, despite it being a good ten feet away. Sabers had enhanced vision that allowed them to see well in the day and night.

Suddenly, just for a moment, she heard a faint whisper in the wind. "It's ok, don't be sorry. We aren't mad; and we'll be togetha' again someday." She'd recognize that accent anywhere! But how… she looked up at the clouds, and could've sworn she saw, just for a tiny moment, a fraction of a milli-second, the tiniest flicker of movement, like someone waving far above in the clouds.

She smiled softly. "See ya guys." And she turned to walk away, knowing someone (more like multiple someone's) was watching her.

Raz sighed and shook her head back on the cloud. That girl was a troublesome one, but smart and cunning as she was, always managed to keep herself from harm. Grinning, she waved once more. "See y' Sheila."

She rested her head back on the clouds, Squint next to her this time, both just laying there and enjoying the sun's gentle beams on their faces, one another's soft, soothing breathing keeping them calm.

She breathed deeply, enjoying the peaceful, serene air around them.

Squint opened one eye and glance at her expectantly. "You on for a sword fight at the gates?"

She sighed and shook her head at his antics, but couldn't help but grin. "Sure thing mate."

And they had at each other, doing what they loved. Spending some nice, albeit violent, time together. The kangaroo grinned as she blocked one of his attacks with one of her plentiful swords. So much for peace and quiet.

But they _were_ former pirates and, dead and in heaven or not, would always have a thirst, a craving, for violence and excitement. And that was the way they liked it.

**Sorry, I couldn't resist adding in Shira. Did that ruin it? Sorry if it did. Anyway, I thought this would make a nice little addition, and a couple things I'd like to mention. One, if you haven't read some of KaylaDestroyer's work, you are seriously missing out. Her one shots are great, and her stories are very nicely written and exciting. Her stories are sometimes where I get my inspiration, I'll just be reading something and suddenly I'm hit with an idea. And one last thing. I'm sorry if some of my stories don't get updated regularly, my inspiration just comes and goes. It takes a while for the story to build, because I'll get like a couple paragraphs done and won't be able to come up with anything decent for a while.**

**Oh, and Kayla? Please make more one shots for Ice Age, especially ones with the pirates (Go Raz!).**

**Oh, and does anyone have any requests for my Survival at Seas fanfic? I need ideas, that's the only reason I haven't updated. Hey, maybe I could do one where SHira gets her earrings… but how would I go about that…**


End file.
